


NNFLG Aside - Nostalgia

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, One Shot, light blood, mentions of csa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years apart, Alfred and Matthew fall back on bad habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NNFLG Aside - Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Need for Long Goodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364845) by [Tamagoakura (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura). 



> This portion takes place during chapter nine of No Need for Long Goodbyes so please beware of spoilers!

“I kinda hoped you didn’t remember.” I muttered.

He snorted at that. “How couldn’t I? I wasn’t  _that_ young.”

I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. Instead, I turned my head to look at him. “Do you hate me?”

Matthew set the remote down, taking his feet from the table and turning a bit to face me better. He leaned forward, resting a hand on my thigh, and spoke just above a whisper. “Yes.”

He just stared at me a moment, his violet eyes tired and lackluster, and suddenly he was kissing me. His lips were chapped and dry and oh so warm on mine, his hand running up my leg, fingers combing through my hair. I should have pushed him away, I should have reiterated on the fact that I had a wife, who was pregnant, back home in New Mexico, I should have told him that part of my life was over and done with. That I was done with him.

God damn it, I kissed right back. I kissed him again, and again, all tongues and feverish touches. I kissed him until my lips hurt and I was gasping for breath. Until we had somehow ended up on the floor with him over me, pulling my shirt over my head, pulling my pants down, his hands shaky with excitement. The feeling of cool air at my crotch snapped me out of it and I pushed him back, gasping and blushing.

“Matt, Matt I can’t. This is wrong and… And….” My brain locked up and I couldn’t seem to come up with a good reason with him straddling me like that, no shirt on and his half-hard dick tenting his pajama pants.

He sucked on his finger, so slow, so seductive, and ground himself against me as he spoke with a lusty voice that was little more than a breathy moan. “Please, big brother. I need you so bad.”

Any fight I had died at that. We tossed our clothes aside, uncaring of where the articles landed, and rushed as quickly as we could into it. I flipped us over so I could be on top and he bit his lip, eyes trailing up and down me like I was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

I stopped what I was doing a moment to look around myself for something to use as lube. He tapped my chest, told me to hang on, and dug around under the couch for a moment. Not finding anything he crawled a couple feet over to a box that was filled with random items and rummaged around. I sat there, lightly stroking myself as I admired his ass. So soft and round, the small hole deliciously inviting.

With a little “ah ha!” he pulled a bottle of clear, off-brand lubricant from the bottom of the box and smiled. He tossed it to me and came back, looked down at my hand on my dick, and licked his lips with a hot blush on his cheeks. He laid back and spread his legs, leaning up on his elbows and kissing my jaw with a little hum of approval when I climbed back over him.

I took a second to slick my fingers then slid them over him, across the tight muscle before pushing them inside. The index, middle, ring finger slipped inside, the resistance almost too much. He felt so tight, so hot, I knew it would feel amazing when I finally got to push my dick inside instead of my digits.

He let out a quiet gasp as I pushed and stretched him, leaning down to nip and suck at the skin of his neck and chest. I was sure to pass over the already darkened spots that woman had left behind, their presence making my stomach tighten up. He was been right; I was jealous. He had always been mine, body and mind, and the thought of him with someone else made my skin crawl in rage and disgust.

He leaned forward to brush his lips over my ear as his hand went down between his legs to clamp onto my wrist painfully. He was a lot stronger than I remembered.

“Not too much,” he whispered, his hot breath and warm tongue sending a jolt of excitement through me, “Make it hurt, like it used to.”

I winced slightly at that. Had I always hurt him? I admit that I was a bit rushed back then, but never enough to really hurt, right? I swallowed thickly and pulled my fingers out of him with a slightly wet sound, and went to slick a liberal amount of lube over myself.

“Wait… Do you have a condom?” I asked, looking up from what I was doing.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Never used one and don’t plan on starting now.”

Hot jealousy burned in my gut and I frowned. The thought of some kind of protection was something to laugh at? It was alright if we didn’t use one, but he never did… With anyone? I shoved his legs apart further and used one hand to aim before pushing inside as quickly as I could. I couldn’t wait, I needed it right then and there and taking the time to slide in slowly didn’t even cross my mind. He was mine, mine,  _mine_ and I had to claim him back.

He let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion, trying to scoot away as a knee-jerk reaction to the sudden pain. After taking a second to compose himself, he grabbed hold of my shoulders, gnawed-off nails trying their best to dig into my flesh, as his breaths came out in quick, pained little pants through his nose. He scrunched his eyes up, letting out a near-silent mantra of “ow, ow, ow” as I pushed my way further and further inside.

I should have felt bad for hurting him like that, but I didn’t. He had asked and it was all bringing me back to so long ago, when this kind of things was a regular occurrence. Apparently I really had been less gentle than I thought I was being. Whether I didn’t notice, didn’t care, or liked it were all up for debate but none of that really mattered right then.

Once I was fully inside I stopped for a moment, letting him adjust a bit. “You okay?”

He forced one eye open and smiled lightly before nodding his head. “Y-yeah, it’s just been a while.”

“How long is a ‘while?’”

“Since you left. Please move Al, I want it so bad.”

I happily obliged, pulling out until only the tip was still inside before slamming back in. It didn’t take me long to find a steady rhythm, and oh god it just felt so amazing. He was hot inside, and so much tighter than a woman ever could be. His little yelps and whimpers of pain turned me on enough, and slowly they turned into light moans of pleasure that were even better. He had never been very vocal, he wasn’t exactly the most vociferous guy, but his little sounds were far more erotic than the loudest yells could have been.

“Oh god Al,” He moaned, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, “It’s so g-good I… I…!” He didn’t finish the sentence, instead giving a sharp gasp and digging his nails deeper into my arms. Apparently I’d found his sweet spot. I leaned up to watch myself slide in and out of him, angling my thrusts to try and hit the same area with each pass. He looked so good there lying under me, legs spread, the messy bed head and tired faraway look in his eyes sexy as hell. Pink lips parted with a tiny bead of drool at the corner he was too into it to worry about wiping away, rock-hard cock (when had he gotten bigger than me?), tight ass stretched to accommodate me, thin streaks of blood along my own member.

He went to pump himself in time with my thrusts and I dropped back down to sink my teeth into where his shoulder met neck. I bit down harshly until I could taste blood, still slamming into him and relishing in the loud cry he gave when my teeth broke skin.

My mark would be the darkest, the deepest, the one that would still remain long after the others had faded. Every time he looked in the mirror he would know who he belonged to, no matter how far apart we were, no matter how much time had passed. No matter who he fucked, no matter who he ended up with, he would still belong to me.

The very thought of him with anyone else infuriated and appalled me. The smell of that woman’s perfume, the scratches on his chest, the hickeys of various age healing on his skin made my stomach turn but I fucked him anyway. I could only be glad that awful sore on his lip had cleared up but I couldn’t help but wonder that else he had caught from the random flings he liked to have. Even with those disgusting thoughts whirling in my head, I kept on. It was too good to stop.

He arched his back and I felt him clamp down tightly on my cock as he came with a long, low moan. I released his shoulder and lapped up the blood, fucking him as hard as I could as he started to relax a bit with small twinges here and there, still overly sensitive and hazy with come-down.

“You’re mine.” I growled into his ear, a pleasure pooling low in my gut.

“Always.” He muttered almost silently, and I came inside of him harder than I had in a long, long time. I stayed there a moment, catching my breath and waiting for the burn in my muscles to fade before I pulled out of him and sat with my back against the side of the couch. He got up slowly, wincing at the pain in his backside.

We pulled our pants back on, sore and breathing heavily. He lit a cigarette and rested his head on my shoulder, giving a soft, contented hum of approval. I leaned against the couch, staring at the wall and wondering what the hell I had just done. That mortifying chapter of my life was supposed to be over. I was a regular guy living a regular life now, but here I still was, coming down from the high of fucking my little brother. I had cheated on Elise. I felt disgusted and angry with myself, so I pushed him off of me and stood up to find my shirt.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

“That was a huge fucking mistake.” I muttered more to myself than to him as I pulled my shirt over my head.

He clicked his tongue. “It was a mistake?” He asked me, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke from his nostrils.

“A huge mother fucking mistake.”


End file.
